


Artist

by Hamilsquad



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Trans Jeremy, Trans Michael, artist, boyf riends - Freeform, jer and chris are also in an art class together, jeremy and christine are best friends, michael is an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilsquad/pseuds/Hamilsquad
Summary: Christine and Jeremy are best friends who both happen to love art and are in an art class. Christine is a lesbian that is crushing on a Tumblr girl (a bit of subplot) and Jeremy is a transguy who just so happens to love a Tumblr user Artistic-Headphones, who just so happens to be the new kid in school.





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boyflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyflower/gifts).



> This is basically something I have been thinking about for a long time, and so I decided to write it in my free time. Kudos and comments will motivate me to continue since I don't like to let people down.

It was Jeremy's first period class where he was sitting across from Christine, staring intently at her face with squinted eyes as he leaned a bit closer to see exactly how her cheeks molded into her lips. His Drawing II class had gone through facial structures and now the class was tasked with drawing their partners face. Jeremy went first and was now spending a class drawing Christine as best as he could. It was going quite well, and Jeremy was quite proud of his work so far. Christine was taking the opportunity of Jeremy’s silence to chat about this girl she found on Tumblr, basically gushing about her crush on someone she was mutual with, but Jeremy didn’t mind. He loved hearing his best friend talk about her crushes. There was a time when Christine and Jeremy had a crush on each other, back when Jeremy was deep in the closet and had long hair. Back before Jeremy began to transition. But now, years later, Jeremy was drawing his lesbian best friend who was gushing over her new crush. Once Jeremy felt like he was finished, there were ten minutes of class left. He set his sketchbook down and showed her the drawing, an adorable, bubbly Christine with a soft blush and her eyes slightly closed because of her smile.

“Jeremy! This is incredible! After you get it back from Mr. C can I have it?” Christine asked, staring at the drawing. Jeremy was blushing a bit and smiled at her. “Of course, Chris. It's not as great as Artistic-Headphones, but I’m glad you like it.” Jeremy smiled. It was quiet between them for a moment until Jeremy's phone vibrated the table, grabbing both of their attention. Jeremy had very few notifications on, so they both knew it was either his dad or Tumblr. He pulled it out quick and almost screamed in the quiet art room. Christine smiled and watched him pull up the post from Tumblr. Christine had watched Jeremy go from a casual Tumblr browser to a full-fledged stan of the artist Artistic-Headphones. Jeremy had all his art saved on his phone, he had his Tumblr always up on his computer back home, and Jeremy sent the poor guy anons almost every day expressing his love for his art under the anon tag of ‘Trans Artist’. It felt like, to Jeremy at least, the two got along quite well in their little anon conversations, and that made Jeremy extremely happy. 

Jeremy shoved his phone in Cristine’s face, so she could see the piece that he just posted. Well, pieces. Artistic-Headphones had posted a few pictures of his sketchbook, mostly cute boys in different styles. Along with the pictures, there was quite a long paragraph under them. Jeremy took his phone back and read it out loud, quiet enough for only Christine to hear.

“Hello, my wonderful followers. I hate to say it, but I am going on hiatus for a while. I will definitely be back at some point, but for now, I need to take a break. As most of you who follow me know, I am a high school student. My mom got a new job in New Jersey, so I must focus on packing up and moving to the new state. It shouldn’t take more than a month to get settled and back to making art though, I promise! This hiatus means I will be posting minimal to nothing for the month, and all commissions are closed. Any active commissions are being put on hold as well, so I can move, so the promised date will be a month longer than planned. If there are any commissions that are in o major time crunch, email me and we can work things out. I’m sorry for the inconvenience to my followers, but I will be back after I get to my new house. Thank you all for your support and I hope you do not miss me too much! See ya later!  
-M”

After Jeremy had finished reading, he had tears in his eyes. “Chris! What will I do without them! Artistic-Headphones is my favorite artist ever and now he is leaving for a month? He posts almost daily!” Jeremy looked absolutely torn over the news. Christine, being the sweet girl, she was, sighed softly and helped pack up Jeremy's things, knowing how he was too sad to do so himself. The bell rang to dismiss their class and Christine lead Jeremy out into the hall, talking softly to him as they walked. “Jer, he said he would be back in a month. It won’t be that bad for you. He is moving, so it's not like he is quitting art. I say you spend this month practicing your own art to try and impress him with a submission when he comes back. Wouldn’t a nice piece of his favorite anon cheer him up?” Christine asked, smiling and nudging him a bit. Jeremy smiled softly and nodded. “I guess. Thanks, Chris.” And with that, they split ways to their next class.

The two went about their day, texting when they had the time. Around noon, they went to their usual lunch table and were soon surrounded by their normal group. Brook and Chloe gossiped about a new substitute teacher, trading stories they heard in the halls while Rich tried to down as much milk as he could, having managed to convince other students to give him their milk as well as everyone at his table (it looked like he had managed to gather around a gallon). Jenna and Jake were watching in awe when Rich finished his 6th milk and the conversation turned to watch if he was going to be sick. Jeremy knew he had about ten more to go until he was at a gallon and he secretly hoped that Rich would make it without being sick.

Jeremy listened about Christine’s crush and looked at photos of her as Christine showed him. Jeremy made comments on her blog and sort of pushed Christine to message her. Christine basically turned bright red and pulled up a new message tab, staring at her phone. “You could message Artistic-Headphones, you know.” 

At the mention of the artist, Jeremy blushed a splotchy blush around his cheeks and down his neck, shoving his phone that he was looking at art on into his pocket to prevent Christine from grabbing his phone. He glanced at Rich to see how he was doing before helping Christine type a message to her crush. Rich was at about 14 milks and Jeremy was almost impressed. The day soon ended, and the cycle continued.


	2. Michael Makes and Enterance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Michael comes to school and makes a few friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last chapter, kudos and comments keep me going. This chapter would not have been finished if it wernt for WritingBookworm, TheRandomNoodle, and StellaPuella. Thank you three for motivating me! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!!!

The cycle of the group's life continued. Jeremy missed Artistic-Headphones and their art, Christine began to talk to the cute girl on Tumblr, Rich continued to try and drink more and more milk, Jake, Brooke, and Chloe continued being oddly amazed and disgusted by Rich. The three hung out with the group a lot, just not as much as Jeremy, Christine, and Rich. Jeremy thought he should invite them more often, he enjoyed their company.

Christine and Jeremy were in art again about a month later, Jeremy now preparing to paint a copy of the portrait he drew a month prior, a practice of proper paint mixing and blending on canvas. Jeremy understood the basics of painting, but he had never successfully painted a portrait. He had spent the first 10 minutes mixing paint, trying to get Christine’s skin tone. Eventually, he got the color he was looking for and he finally began to lay paint on the canvas. Christine had been sitting and waiting, watching him add the colors. Once he began to paint, Christine sat back and began to talk softly and mostly to herself to let Jeremy focus. Christine had don’t her drawing of Jeremy and her portrait of him already, the finished result sitting on a shelf to dry across the room. Jeremy hadn’t seen it yet and was nervous to disappoint his best friend. 

About halfway through the class, however, the door opened, and a person Jeremy had never seen walked into the room. This person, who Jeremy had kept his eyes on as they walked to the teacher’s desk, was quite handsome. they had a dark tan, or that was their natural melanin, Jeremy could not tell from where he was. This person wore a nice pair of almost round glasses and white shoes, along with a very cozy looking red hoodie. Jeremy jumped when a foot hit his shin, his head whipping over to look at Christine, who had kicked him. All she did was smile, basically scaring Jeremy back on task.

Jeremy heard snippets of the conversation, learning the person's name was Michael, their pronouns were he/him, and that they were new. Jeremy took small glances at him as he cleaned his current brush or gathered more paint. Jeremy heard the teacher mumble and clear his throat. Mr. C looked around the room and locked eyes with Jeremy. “Ahh, Mr. Heere and Ms. Canigula.” He said, gathering Christine’s attention as well. “This is Michael Mell.” Mr. C continued, gesturing to the curly haired boy. “We now have an odd number in this class, so he will be joining you two. Make him feel welcome, you three will be working together for the rest of the year.” Mr. C gave a sort of forced smile before turning away to go back to the work of organizing an art show in the school.

Michael pulled a chair up to the table that Jeremy and Christine were sitting at and smiled. “Hi.” He said. Jeremy was pleasantly surprised by his voice, a deep, warm tone. Jeremy smiled shyly. Christine sat forward and held out her hand. “Hey, I'm Christine. That’s Jeremy.” She said and Michael shook her hand, setting his bag down next to his chair. Jeremy kept his eyes away from Michaels, looking down on his paint. After a moment of silence, Michael looked at Jeremy’s canvas. “That’s really good! But you might want to look more into Christine’s skin and undertones. If you look close, their sk-“ “her” Christine chimed in. “her skin is warmer than the paint you have.” Michael smiled. “I suggest a tiny amount of yellow or orange. And for the shadows, a bit of purple.” 

Jeremy was taken aback. He never thought to match the undertones for some reason. He, the kid who studies color theory for weeks on end to write a paper about it, forgot. Jeremy smiled and did as Michael suggested. The skin looked warmer and when he looked up at Christine, the paint matched. He smiled widely. Jeremy wanted to thank Michael, but he did not want his voice to crack at all. He hadn’t been on T for very long, so his voice was still cracking a lot. Jeremy cleared his throat and focused on keeping his voice low and even. “Thanks.” He said, voice not betraying him.

Jeremy continued to paint and let Christine and Michael talk, Christine, doing her best to stay still and in the same light. The two talked about art and their favorite medium to use. Christine loved watercolor, and Jeremy knew that. Michael smiled and almost lit up. “I love watercolor! I have these awesome little Winsor and Newton cake watercolors, see!” Michael pulled out a watercolor pack about the size of an index card. “And I use these. They are travel brushes, see. They hold water inside itself you squeeze it to let water out to paint.” Michael explained, showing Christine and Jeremy how to use the brushes. Michael packed his little paints away and sat back again. “I really do love watercolor, but my favorite way to make art is digital. I carry my IPad with me everywhere. I have the apple pen too. I use my tablet at home, but the IPad is good for when I’m out and about.” Michael smiled over at Jeremy. How about you, Jer?” Michael asked, smiling.

Jeremy blushed a bit and wiped his brush off gently. “uhh… I like watercolor too, its fun to use. But I like digital art as well. I have a small knock-off tablet and I use FireAlpaca to draw. I want to get Sai but I don’t know where to even get it.” Jeremy said softly, trying to prevent any cracks from escaping his throat as he spoke. Michael smiled and scooted closer to him. “I could show you how to get Sai! That’s what I normally use on my computer.”

The three talked a bit more, mostly now catching Michael up on the project they were working on. Since Jeremy was almost done with Christine, he offered to do Michaels portrait as well, and Michael decided he would do Jeremy’s since he confessed that he found it easier to paint guys. Jeremy blushed a deep red and his heart fluttered when Michael said that, glad he passed so well to Michael. The bell rang, and Jeremy cleaned up quickly, showing Michael where they washed brushes. They talked quickly about their classes and Jeremy, having the same next class as Michael, walked said boy to their history class. Jeremy said bye to Christine and walked down the hall, wondering if Michael would stick around their little group, or go and find some other people. Jeremy hoped he stayed.


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on current events

This fic is on hold for a little while. I am in a play and we go up in a week and a half. I will not have much time to write until its over. There may be a new chapter on the weekend, but nothing is promised until after my play. Sorry for the wait, I hope you all understand <3


	4. Sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip Squad has a sleepover and gets a little high. This chapter isnt the greatest, but it has some important bits.

It was about a week since Michael came to school, and you could say that Jeremy has a very big crush on said boy. Jeremy was also gushing over Artistic-Headphones to Michael almost all the time since he seemed to post every time they were together. Michael seemed to enjoy Jeremy’s excitement, smiling whenever Jeremy gasped at the notification during lunch. Since the weekend was approaching, the group decided it was time for another large sleepover. Jeremy's dad was going to be out of town for the weekend with some old friends from school, so his house was free and open for the group. Mr. Heere trusted Jeremy and his friends, so it was settled that everyone would sleepover on Friday, including Michael.

Jeremy got some money from his dad on Thursday, planning to use it on snacks and pizza, and maybe a few other things. Jeremy gave some to Rich on Friday after lunch and decided that everyone would come over at about 5. 

Within the last week, Jeremy and Michael had become very close. They just, clicked. The two seemed to have everything in common and then some. They both loved art and music. They both spent an excessive amount of time on Tumblr and constantly scrolled through each other’s main blogs. The two loved the same music, movies, books, subjects, foods, and shitty reality TV shows. The two seemed to be made for each other, and Jeremy felt his heart pound when Michael mentioned that after school on Friday while the two were sitting in Michaels car at a 7/11. They had just grabbed some snacks for the sleepover and the two grabbed slushies for themselves. Michael had his things in his car and so the two set off to Jeremy's house.

Michael grew quiet after a few moments and cleared his throat to get Jeremy's attention. “Hey, Jer?” He said, pulling up to a red light. Michaels' voice was deep, almost as deep as Rich’s voice, and Jeremy loved the voice. Michael saying his name made Jeremy feel warm. He looked over and smiled. “Yeah, Micha?” Michael glanced up at the light, driving when it changed to green. “I have to tell you something,” Michael said softly, stopping at the next light that was only a few blocks away from the last. Jeremy sat, waiting. “So, I'm trans.” Michael said flatly. He had gathered that Jeremy was an open person who wasn’t transphobic, but Michael was still nervous. He didn’t want to lose a friend, especially since Michael really liked Jeremy and he felt comfortable with him. 

Jeremy smiled and looked out of the windshield. “same, dude.” 

“wait, what?” Michael asked, driving again to avoid making other drivers angry. He was driving carefully, but still looking over at Jeremy. Michael was dumbstruck. “You’re trans?” Michael asked, looking over again. Jeremy just nodded. “Dude, I thought you were cis……” Michael said softly, adjusting himself in his seat.   
Jeremy looked over and smiled, tension in his shoulders vanishing. “I didn’t know you were trans…” Jeremy said softly, smiling. He felt a new level of comfort with Michael, and he was extremely relaxed. They pulled up to Jeremy's house and got out, bringing in their snacks. Jeremy set the food down on the living room dining table and looked around the room quickly. He grabbed Michaels wrist to get his attention. “Hey, could you help me grab some pillows and blankets?” He asked softly, nodding up to the stairs.

“Sure.” He smiled, following Jeremy up the stairs. Jeremy grabbed his blankets and pillows from his own bed and then the ones from the closet. He also grabbed the blow up mattress and a sleeping bag. Michael and Jeremy carried them downstairs and set everything by the couch. Jeremy put his blanket and pillows on a loveseat and smiled. “Would you like to sleep on the pullout couch with me?” Jeremy asked, feeling a bit nervous at the question. Michael smiled and nodded. “Of course. Anything else we need?”

With that, Jeremy checked everything with the PS4 and made sure Netflix was logged in. After a few hours, two more cars pulled up and the group filed into Jeremy's living room. Everyone lounged around on the floor and couches, most of them talking about school and homework while they also snacked. The night flowed easily with the conversation and movies. Jeremy ordered a few pizzas and around nine p.m. for them and finally, Rich pulled out a bag from his backpack. Brownies. Jeremy smirked, and everyone grabbed one, including Michael. They all ate one each, having set up their beds beforehand. It was always an experience with Rich and what kind of brownies he makes. A few times, they are very weak and almost no one gets high, but at other times, everyone could barely move after an hour. Jeremy pulled out the bed, settling into the pillows as a new movie started on Netflix. Jeremy looked over and saw Michael doodling in his sketchbook, drawing Christine, Brook and Chloe, who were both laying on the air mattress. Jeremy didn’t pay much attention to the drawings, seeing that it is just a sketch. He hums softly to the tune, having gotten into comfy clothing. He had on fuzzy pants and a loose shirt, his binder off and discarded on the floor. Jeremy began to feel the brownies after about 45 minutes and all he could remember of the movie was that the actress was pretty. He fell asleep halfway through, only after Christine and Jake both fell asleep already.


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois sleep and then wake up and eat.

The movie had ended, and Michael was the only one that wasn’t high off their ass. Half of the people were passed out on their respective make-shift beds, including Jeremy. The other half of the people in Jeremy’s living room were giggling softly and cuddling in their places. Michael stayed up, drawing while wrapped up in a blanket with Jeremy. He drew a lot of body sketches, looking at all the people asleep. He drew their bodies in the basic shapes, focusing a lot on some hands and feet. After about half an hour, Michael put his sketchbook away and turned the last lamp off, sliding down into the bed. The last drawing he did was of Jeremy in much more detail than the others, making the drawing as realistic as possible. He focused a lot on Jeremys hair, trying to get the curls right. 

Michael tucked into the couch bed and began to doze off, humming softly to a song in his head. A few minutes passed, and Michael felt a hand snake over his waist and settle behind his back, Jeremy’s body moving to press into Michael, cuddling up close to Michael. Michael smiled softly to himself and wrapped his arms around Jeremy, settling to get comfortable. He felt Jeremy move closer, pressing their bodies together. Michael smiled and let Jeremy’s head settle in his neck before Michael fell asleep.

The night was filled with gentle cuddles. Michael would wake up once in a while and shift a bit, but Jeremy stayed very cuddly all night. They stayed cuddled together until about 8 am when Jeremy woke up. He realized what was happening and he gently pulled himself away. He slipped out of the bed and let Michael sleep, going to the kitchen. Jeremy, blushing lightly from waking up in Michaels arms, began to grab things to cook for breakfast. The regular for the group was pancakes, eggs, and bacon. So, Jeremy began to cook that.

He gathered ingredients and began a large batch of batter, setting a large skillet on the stove. He began to heat the pan and continued to mix the batter, making it smooth and creamy. Jeremy pulled out a few pounds of bacon and a few cartons of eggs. Jeremy began cooking, humming softly. He heard people beginning to move in the living room. After a few pancakes were done, Michael stumbled into the room. His hair was a mess but he was cozy in his bed pants. Jeremy didn’t say anything, just kept cooking. He felt Michael slump on his back and wrap his arms around Jeremys waist.

Jeremy felt a blush cover his face and Michael smiled softly. “Mornin. Can I have coffee?” Michael asked, fully aware of Jeremy’s blush. Jeremy gestured to the coffee pot. “Can you make a full pot? I would like some too.” He said softly until Michael let go. Michael started a pot of coffee as Jeremy finished off the stacks of pancakes and started on a large batch of scrambled eggs. More people filtered in and eventually everyone was in the kitchen and sitting somewhere. Some at the table, some on the floor and counter. Once Jeremy set down the eggs and bacon, everyone started to grab food. Michael got Jeremy a cup of coffee and the two settled with their plates on the floor. Everyone was tired and so it was quite quiet.

Jeremy, blushing, sipped his coffee and ate. Slowly, people started talking and moving more. Jenna talked with Brook about a project, Rich and Jake talked about sports and so on with everyone else. Jeremy finished his plate and yawned, laying his head gently on Michaels shoulder as he finished his food as well. Jeremy felt his heart flutter and Michael placed his hand on Jeremys knee gently, smiling. 

Everyone started filtering around the house and getting dressed. Michael dressed in his regular hoodie and joggers, his binder on under his hoodie. Jeremy dressed in jeans and a sweater and sat on the couch, doodling a hand. Jeremy noticed him drawing and saw the hands, smiling. He liked seeing how his art looked. 

Michael, knowing that Jeremy followed his art blog, made sure not to draw anything that gave away that he was Artistic-Headphones. Michael watched Jeremy as he began to go through his tumblr, instantly going to Michaels blog. Michael smiled, putting his book away. 

People began to leave around 11, leaving only Michael and Jeremy at noon since others have to work and do chores. They decided to play a game for a while. The two sat really close on the couch, legs touching as they played.


	6. To Michaels!

The two played for a few hours, learning that they work quite well together in an array of video games. Jeremy ended up leaning against Michael, very content with how warm he was against Jeremy’s arm. Jeremy also realized that Michael smelled very good. Jeremy was sure he was probably developing a major crush on Michael, and Jeremy was okay with that. After a while of playing, Jeremy set his controller down and stretched, his back popping. Michael did the same, leaning back against the couch with his arms draped over the back of the couch. Michael looked at his phone. There were a lot of tumblr notifications, Jeremy noticed, but he didn’t investigate. He just leaned back toward Michael. 

“It’s about 2. I have some chores to do… Wanna come over?” Michael asked, setting his phone down on his lap. Jeremy smiled and sat up. “sure! Let me grab some things and I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Jeremy basically ran upstairs, almost tripping on one of the steps. He gathered a sketchbook and his pencil case, along with a hoodie and his shoes. After a few minutes, he ran back down the stairs and ended up in the Livingroom, his favorite worn down converse on his feet. Jeremy had on a semi-loose old hoodie that had paint on it as well. 

Michael stood up and grabbed his bag and keys, stepping into his shoes. Michael bit his lip and Jeremy almost fainted, go he was so attractive. Michael looked at Jeremy quickly and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the front of the house. Jeremy, blushing, happily held onto Michaels' hand. They reached Michael P.T. Cruiser and they both climbed in, the passenger seat already in the position Jeremy liked, having ridden in Michaels car almost every day for the last week.  
Michael climbed in and started the radio, playing a random station for the ride. Jeremy put his seatbelt on and pulled out a sketchbook to draw during the ride to Michaels house. Michael pulled out of the driveway and began to drive the longer route to his house, prolonging the time in the car. Michael hummed along to the song, glancing at Jeremy a few times during the trip. After about five minutes, Michael cleared his throat.

“Hey, jer?” Michael said softly, his eyes staying on the road. Jeremy, who was drawing Michael, looked up “ya?” he asked, setting his pencil down in his sketchbook. Michael adjusted his hands on the wheel before talking again, his voice soft and smooth. “what do you like about that tumblr artist?” Michael asked, curious about what Jeremy liked about his art.

Jeremy sat and thought for a moment, his sketchbook closed and sitting in his lap, thinking about his answer. “well, I really like their art, it is what my favorite style and I hope that I can be as good as them one day. They are also very nice. They respond to my asks and such every day.” Jeremy said softly, smiling to himself. Michael nodded and smiled “alright.” He said softly, satisfied with Jeremy's response. Jeremy wanted to ask why, but he decided not to, and he just continued drawing.

They pulled up to Michaels house and Jeremy climbed out, following Michael up the front steps. Jeremy kicked his shoes off next to Michaels and followed him to the kitchen. Michael pulled out a glass and filled it with tea. He took a sip and Jeremy looked around the kitchen. He had never had the chance to really look around Michaels home, and he liked seeing what was around his house. Since Michael just moved in, there were boxes around the kitchen, but a lot of things were put away in cabinets. Jeremy took the glass Michael offered him and took a sip from the opposite side from where Michael drank from. They stood in comfortable silence for a while until Jeremy set the empty glass down and Michael placed it in the sink. Michael grabbed his hand and pulled him gently, leaning him toward a door. “Let’s go to the basement.” Michael said softly, pulling the door open. Jeremy walked down to the fully finished basement. It was clearly Michaels room. The walls were red with a few posters around, the carpet was a nice grey. Michaels bed had a video game style cover, and Jeremy thought it was very cute. There was a nice lamp by his desk, his desk covered in papers and his laptop. Michael noticed a wall full of bookshelves. There were boxes against the walls, on a few shelves, and by the closet, so Jeremy knew that Michael hasn’t finished unpacking his own stuff. Jeremy was very impressed, he liked this room and he liked how it was set up. Jeremy set his bag at the end of Michaels bed and looked back at Michael.

“Jer, wanna help me? I need to figure out where to put some things.” Michael said, grabbing a poster tube. Jeremy walked over and grabbed some of the blue tac while Michael pulled several posters out of the tube. Over the course of about 20 minutes, the two hung up around 10 posters, Michael’s wall covered in several different sized posters. Michael smiled and set the tube down, grabbing a box. He set the box on the bed, pulling it open. Jeremey stood by, looking at what Michael pulled out. Michael began to place things on the shelves, and Jeremy began to help him. The two worked together for around an hour until most of the boxes were unpacked. 

Michael fell down onto a beanbag chair, Jeremy falling into the one right next to him. Michael grabbed a game controller and handed one to Jeremy. Michael smirked. “Apocalypse of the damned?” and Jeremy smirked back “level 9.”


End file.
